


Eat Pie. SAY EAT PIE.

by CirclesArePointless



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Giants, Humor, Vore, memes i guess, ruby vores everything, ruby's new solo PV made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: Ruby woke up with a strange feeling. She was hungry. Very hungry. It felt like she could eat anything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Eat Pie. SAY EAT PIE.

Ruby woke up with a strange feeling. She was hungry. Very hungry. It felt like she could eat anything.

Still on her bed, she looked at her strawberry pillow, for some reason she was salivating heavily at the sight. It’s not exactly a strawberry but it looks like one, and her uncontrollable hunger only makes it worse. In one fell swoop, her hands hastily grabbed onto the pillow, and stuffed the entire thing inside her mouth.

How was that possible?

Cotton is inedible, but somehow the redhead managed to gobble it up like cotton candy. And yet it didn’t even taste wrong for her. But it wasn’t enough. Her hunger was insatiable. She proceeded to eat up everything she saw, effectively making her entire room empty.

She also found out that her body was now twice as big, or even more. She felt like the snake in that one game from those old Nokia mobile phones; the more she eats, the bigger she gets.

“Ruby, it’s time for breakfast!”

The door slowly slid open, revealing her older sister, dumbfounded at what she saw. Dia’s green eyes were left unblinking, everything inside the room was gone! But what shocked her the most was her adorable sister; she had grown so big! So fast!

But in an instant, Dia’s vision quickly switched to that of darkness, quickly realising where she was.

“BUU BUU DESU WA!”

All those furniture and idol posters were not enough to satisfy Ruby’s craving for more food, regardless if they were even food or not. The redhead fell into her temptations as she dived straight towards her black-haired sister, her mouth already gaping to welcome her inside.

The impact from the dive collapsed her family’s mansion upper floor, enveloping her in dust and debris. Quickly, she sucked them all like Kirby and the mansion was no more, in fact, she was now as big as the mansion itself.

But a bigger body means a bigger appetite, so she slowly stood up, desperately hunting for her next prey. Ruby was now about three storeys tall, each of her step shook the ground, disrupting the daily life of Uchiura’s inhabitants. Potholes were formed, electrical cables were cut, people were screaming, running away from the redheaded menace. Save for one.

Hanamaru could only stand still, completely astounded by the sheer size of the being she call her friend. The look of pure hunger on her face as she keeps on terrorising the seaside village, what the fuck is happening?

But the brunette, who ate four Big Wacs, a large bowl of white rice, and two large pizzas the night before, as well as an entire loaf of bread for breakfast, was swiftly grabbed by her friend’s huge palms, and was quickly thrown inside the void of darkness, where she would finally meet her demise.

And Dia too.

“You too, zura!”

“How could my sister do this…”

The giant, still growing taller within mere seconds, continued her stroll along the shore, where her big shoes were met with impact, the familiar orange-white bus crashed onto it. Ruby latched onto the bus without hesitation, terrifying all the passengers, including Yoshiko.

“R-R-Ruby!?”

The metal box went straight inside her mouth, nothing could ever stop this hungry monster at this rate.

“Oh, hey Zuramaru.”

“Hi Yoshiko-chan.”

“It’s Yohane!”

Ruby was in a dilemma, in order to satiate her hunger, she needs to eat more, but the more she eats, the bigger she gets, hence, the bigger her stomach would be. And that means she needs to eat more. And so the cycle repeats. She must end this cycle once and for all. She must eat something that would be too big for her body.

The hungry redhead used her two hands like giant shovels, scooping up the entire Izu Peninsula, and devoured it in its entirety. The peninsula was now gone from the face of the earth, the salty seawater quickly filling up the void left by Ruby.

But apparently that only made things worse, she got bigger; she was now probably hundreds, maybe even thousands of metres tall already, which meant she had a humongous appetite to feed. Her green eyes started to eye intently at the nearby mountain, which happened to be Japan’s highest peak.

It only took the redheaded giantess a couple of steps before she was standing at the base of Mount Fuji, and not long after, she quickly scooped the humongous chunk of land, which to her, resembled more like an ice cream with some snow as its topping. After licking the snow clean, the once mighty mountain was no match for Ruby, who easily stuffed the whole thing inside her ever-growing body. What remains now were just flatlands and lava flowing out, as well as some volcanic ash thanks to an active volcano suddenly being ripped off mercilessly.

\----

“We have received many reports of a monster attacking the Shizuoka Prefecture…”

“The entire Izu Peninsula was gone in mere seconds…”

“As you can see, this giant had just gobbled up Mount Fuji like it’s a piece of cake…”

Tokyo was shaken by an unbelievable news to start their morning, a huge crowd were already congregating in front of a huge screen at UTX, located at the district of Akihabara. Morning commuters and bystanders alike could only watch the events unfold from the screen, it was like watching one of those kaiju films like Godzilla or something. And that terrified the entire population.

Maki was on her way to work at her family’s hospital, but she too joined the crowd in watching the news, curious yet shaken by the giantess’ rampage.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!”

“S-Sorry…”

The doctor was interrupted by a sleepy brunette hitting her at the back, the teenage girl was being dragged by what seems to be her younger sister. While annoyed at first, Maki was curious why were they even running in the first place, so she turned her face backwards and-

“What the fuck…”

-were her last words.

\----

Ruby had eaten a town, a peninsula, and an entire mountain, but yet, she wants more. She needs more. She really meant it when she feels like she could eat anything. She was bigger than any kaiju she had ever known, her large head was now literally high above the clouds, already noticing a fleet of army airplanes trying to attack her. Before they could do any damage to her body, she inhaled a tremendous gust of air, bringing all the flying machines directly into her mouth, she was told she needed more iron in her diet after all.

The redhead was angry, she could never stop being hungry no matter how much she tried, so she decided to do the one thing that should end her pain once and for all.

In matter of seconds, Ruby leapt forward to the most populous city in the world, Tokyo. She dove towards the pile of skyscrapers and buildings, as well as millions of its inhabitants, ready to devour them all in one go. She opened her mouth wide, so wide it could decimate the entire metropolitan region. Their citizens were shaken with fear from the looming shadow, and the bright sunshine blocked entirely by a shade of pale red, its huge tongue secreting saliva like it’s rain.

Boom.

The impact was unprecedented, tremendous even, no nation had ever prepared for an assault like this. It caused a massive earthquake that was probably more than 10 on the Ritcher scale, the entire nation of Japan was shaken, its effects were felt in eastern Russia, the Korean peninsula, and even the North American west coast. It even caused a huge tsunami, the waves in California were slightly higher than usual at that time.

After minutes have passed, the smoke of dust cleared, showing the root cause of all these disasters.

Tokyo was no more.

Instead, there lies a humongous teenage girl who goes by the name Ruby, happily chewing what used to be a world-class city. And in time, she had grown way bigger, up to the point where her lying body was now as long as the entirety of Japan.

But she wants to eat more.

Ruby slowly got up, she was now probably hundreds of kilometres tall, and she could clearly see the solar system with her very own eyes.

With what she hoped would be her final move, she lied down face-first onto the surface, opening her mouth wide open, trying to suck the entire earth into her enormous body. It was rather taxing at first, trying to stuff up an entire planet inside her, but as she slowly grew bigger, the task became easier, and after several minutes, she had finally succeeded in replacing Earth with herself.

\----

There’s not really much to do in the International Space Station. Most people thought that the astronauts here do cool stuff thanks to all those Hollywood flicks, but really, you’re stuck here for months, even years, away from your friends and families, just doing some research on outer space.

But who would’ve known that they’d be the last surviving humans.

An astronaut, fully clad in his suit was just outside, was maintaining the vessel when he saw an incredibly implausible sight. He was dumbfounded, the blue planet they call home was all replaced by a cute red-haired Japanese teenage girl.

“I-It’s all Ruby?”

Another astronaut quickly sneaked behind him, holding a gun that was pointed squarely at his head.

“Always has been.”

**Author's Note:**

> moral of the story: don't forget to feed Ruby or she turns into a kaiju eating out the world i guess, idk
> 
> obviously inspired by [the cracky Ruby's solo PV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ksf_gq6fZZM), and the [memes](https://www.reddit.com/r/Otonokizaka/comments/iwt0pf/that_mv_was_it_was_something/) [associated](https://www.reddit.com/r/Otonokizaka/comments/iwtq4x/mv_of_the_year/) [with it](https://www.reddit.com/r/Otonokizaka/comments/iwyl51/im_not_sorry/) from [r/Otonokizaka](https://www.reddit.com/r/Otonokizaka/)
> 
> and of course, happy birthday Ruby you cute pretty bomber head!
> 
> ~~do you remember, the 21st night of september?~~


End file.
